Papers, Notes, IM's and MySpace surveys? !
by theultimateshipper
Summary: Various papers and such from the flock's time at Anne's. Sme as Notes I just changed the name.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _Fan_fiction. What a beautiful word. Own anything? No. That's why its called _fan_fiction.

A/N: Yayness! My second Maximum Ride Fanfic! I may or may not continue this, seeing how people like it. It's basically notes were written at the flock's time at school. Or at least that's what I tell myself. I was bored so I just started writing to my friend and I was inspired. And I channeled my inspiration into this loverly fic. Tell me what you think.

BTW, underlined is J.J., no alterations is Max and italics are Fang.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_Study Hall_**

What do you think of the guy sitting in front of you?

Nick?

Yeah.

He's okay…

Isn't he your brother?

Yeah.

So you could introduce me?

I guess.

You're not much of a note writer are you?

No.

Well, start being one!

I don't think so…

Omigosh, Nick just looked at me!

So?

Max, your brother is so hot!

JJ…

What? He is!

This is kinda uncomfortable…

Seriously Max. If he wasn't your brother, would you date him?

I don't know.

You're useless. What guy do you like then?

_She doesn't like anyone._

Thank you Nick.

Oh. Hi Nick.

_Hello JJ. _

You know my name?

_Yeah. The teacher just told you to stop passing notes. _

Oh. 

Thanks.

_No problem. So she thinks I'm hot?_

Why are you reading our note?

_It's not my fault that you gave me the paper you used before. Seems you used my four word rule in there. _

Seems like you're not.

_That's my four word _talking_ rule. Loophole._

You suck.

_¿Y tu? _

Spanish? Since when do take Spanish?

_Since I flunked out of French._

You took French?

_Si._

Quit with the Spanish!

_¿Por qué¿Es intimidado usted por mis habilidades españolas locas? _

Shut up.

_Simplemente porque usted toma a francés no significa que usted tiene que obtener celoso... _

_Max?_

Are you going to speak English?

_Yeah. Spanish over._

Okay then. So…

_Huh?_

I don't know…

_So do you like anyone here?_

Why do you care?

Fang?

_I don't._

Why ask then?

_You didn't have anything better!_

Whatever.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N2: Anyone who can tell me what Fang said gets a cookie... come on! You know you want to...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own nada! Zip! Zero! Zilch! Goose eggs!

A/N: Here's the second installment. Just for the record, WhatWereTheyThinking? is JJ, ShadowedObserver is Fang, FlyHigh is Max and SamTheMan is, you guessed it, Sam.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_WhatWereTheyThinking? has logged on._

**WhatWereTheyThinking: **Nick?

**ShadowedObserver's away message**: Tell it to my away message 'cause I'm not gonna read it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_WhatWereTheyThinking? has logged on._

_FlyHigh has logged on._

**WhatWereTheyThinking: **Hey Max. What's up?

**FlyHigh:** Uh, not much. Just doin' homework.

**WhatWereTheyThinking:** Where's Nick?

**FlyHigh:** In his room. Why?

**WhatWereTheyThinking:** I sent him an IM and got his away message. What's he doing in there?

**FlyHigh:** Whatever teenage boys usually do in their rooms, I don't know.

**WhatWereTheyThinking: **So, I was just thinking...

**FlyHigh:** This can't be good.

**WhatWereTheyThinking:** Does your brother have a six pack?

**FlyHigh:** Uh, hold on.

**WhatWereTheyThinking:** Okay...

**FlyHigh:** What was the question?

**WhatWereTheyThinking:** Does Nick have a six pack?

**FlyHigh:** Yes I do.

**WhatWereTheyThinking:** What?

**FlyHigh:** It's Nick. Max had to leave.

_WhatWereTheyThinking? has logged off. _

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**Math Class**_

Max, do you have any idea what Mr. C is talking about?

Yeah, if you have an even amount of negative numbers, the product of those numbers is always a positive. If you have an odd amount, the answer is a negative.

You lost me at 'yeah'.

Maybe if you actually took notes, you wouldn't have this problem.

How am I supposed to do that?

Quit sending me notes!

Oh right.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Detention Slip**

_Student(s)- _Zephyer and Jeff Walker

_Reason for detention-_ Setting off a stink bomb in the second floor science lab

_Signed by-_ Ms. White

Additional Comments- Where on Earth did you get the materials for a stink bomb?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_FlyHigh has logged on._

_SamTheMan has logged on._

**SamTheMan:** Hey Max.

**FlyHigh:** Oh, hi Sam. What's up?

**SamTheMan**: Just hangin'. What about you?

**FlyHigh:** Nothing much. Can you hold on for a sec?

**SamTheMan:** Sure :)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_ShadowedObserver has logged on._

**FlyHigh:** Hey Fang.

**ShadowedObserver**: Max.

**FlyHigh**: What's up?

**ShadowedObserver:** You know you could always come across the hall and see for yourself.

**FlyHigh:** This is more fun! Can you hold on for a sec?

**ShadowedObserver**: K.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**FlyHigh:** Hey Sam. Sorry about that!

**SamTheMan:** No prob. Can I ask you something?

**FlyHigh:** Uh, yeah, just a sec.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**ShadowedObserver**: Max?

**FlyHigh:** Yes?

**ShadowedObserver:** You okay?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**FlyHigh**: Back.

**SamTheMan:** I was just wondering if you'd want to go out this Saturday.

**FlyHigh:** I'm fine Fang.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**FlyHigh: **I'd love to go out this weekend!

**FlyHigh:** Hello?

**ShadowedObserver:** Max?

**FlyHigh:** Fang?

**ShadowedObserver:** What are you talking about?

_FlyHigh has logged off._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N 2: What you think? You know, there's a blue button down there that says "Submit Review" Press it. You know you want to. Also, if you have any ideas for an IM, note, detention slip etc. please PM me. I'll most likely use it. If your bored, you can visit my awesome blog at:

http/theblogof pureawesomeness. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my books and my scrawny ideas. Please don't sue!**

**A/N: So, I know I haven't posted in awhile, so here is my extra super long chapter just for you guys! Yes, I know it's very log, but I was too lazy to split it up...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Excerpt from Max's Journal**

I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous. That's what I've been telling myself for the past twenty minutes. And guess what? It isn't working.

He kissed her! Well, she kissed him, but he kissed back! What the heck? It's not enough that I'm a mutant freak with wings, I also have to go through the stupid teenage hormones as well. Fun.

I shouldn't be jealous. Why should I? He's just a friend. But then why did I kiss him on the beach? I keep going around in circles.

You know what? Screw it. I don't care. I'm going to forget it all. Just pretend I didn't see it.

I wonder if you can be expelled for starting some form of PDA...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Exerpt from Fang's English Essay: What was an experience that drastically changed your life?**

(A/N: This is supposed to be struck out, but it wouldn't let me...)_ When I was little, crazy and psycho scientists grafted avian DNA into my regular DNA and that gave me wings so I can fly. I also have crazy wolf-human hybrids trying to hunt me down._ (End strike out) _This one time I went to this museum and it was there I decided to be an archaeologist..._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_**History**_

**Hey Max.**

Oh, hey Sam. What's up?

**Not much. I hate History. It's so yesterday.**

And that line is so cheesy.

**Touche.**

LOL.

**I wish I could.**

What?

**Hear you laugh out loud.**

God, no. Not the dumb one-liners.

**I'm just kidding. **

_She's not interested._

Nick, you dork, quit writing on our note.

_I can do whatever I feel like Ms. Maximum Sarcasm._

**Maximum?**

Nickname.

**I like it.**

You do?

No. He hates it. 

JJ!

What?

You too?

What? I see everyone writing on a note! I have to join in!

**So Max, I was just wondering if...**

_She's not interested._

F-Nick, he can ask me anyhing he wants!

FNick?

_Nickname. She's not interested. _

Nick, I swear, when we get home...

_**I would appreciated it if you listened in my class. **_

**Yes sir.**

Yes.

Yeah.

_Whatever._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_**Study Hall**_

Max?

JJ?

I was just wondering...

Does this have anything to do with Nick?

Maybe...

He wears boxers, not briefs, Coke, not Pepsi and doesn't have a girlfriend. That answer most of your questions?

Yeah.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_**Math**_

**Hi Nick**

_Hello Lissa._

**You know my name?**

_Uh, yeah. You told me it before first, second and third period._

**Oh, I guess I did. **

_Yeah._

**So, do you have a girlfriend?**

_Uh, no._

**Well, I was just wondering...**

FNick?

_Yes, FMax?_

You might wanna pay attention.

_Why?_

'Cause the teacher just asked you a question...

(pause)

_No she didn't._

Oh, I must've heard her wrong...

**So Nick...**

Oh, what d'you know? The bell.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_**C**__**hat Room #4**_

_FlyHigh has logged on as invisible._

_ShadowedObserver has logged on _

_LissaLisa has logged on._

**LissaLisa:** Hey Nick.

**ShadowedObserver:** Lissa.

**LissaLisa:** What're you doing?

**ShadowedObserver:** Listening to music...

**LissaLisa: **Oh really? I love Hilary Duff. You ever listened to her?

**FlyHigh to ShadowedObserver:** LOL.

**ShadowedObserver**: No. Not really my style.

**FlyHigh to ShadowedObserver:** Are you sure? I always saw you as the type of person who absolutely love Hilary Duff!

**ShadowedObserver to FlyHigh:** :)

**LissaLisa:** Oh, okay. So what are you doing this weekend?

**FlyHigh: **Nothing with you!

**LissaLisa:** Max?

_Shadowed Observer has logged off._

_FlyHigh has logged off._

**LissaLisa:** Hello?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Excerpt from Fang's autobiographical essay**

_Hello._

_My name's Nick._

_I like to listen to music and do technological stuff._

_I don't usually talk._

_Yeah..._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Fang's Blog September 10, 2006**

_Girls are strange._

_Okay, so not something I would normally write, or say for that matter, but seriously. This girl wouldn't leave me alone! Her name's Lisa or something like that._

_She was shorter than Max, and a lot more annoying, if that's possible..._

Hey!

_Sorry. Max decided to butt in._

I have a right to! Annoying! My God, take a look in the mirror!

_She's gone now. If you're wondering how I managed to do that, lets just say she'll be suprised when there aren't any chocolate chip cookies downstairs._

_Got to go do homework...fun._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Spanish**

Hey Nick.

_Hey JJ._

What's up?

_Nothing. You?_

Being bored out of my mind. Seriously, she drones on and on!

Yeah. Hey, are you doing anything this weekend?

_Not that I know. Max might have something though. _

Hey that rhymed.

_Yeah. You get off track easily don't you?_

Kinda. :) Sorry.

_It's fine. _

Oh, okay. So, this weekend. Do you wanna go out somewhere?

_Uh..._

(bell rings)

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Fang's Blog: September 31, 2006**

Oh. My. God.

Fang was kissing a girl. Well, at least it wasn't a guy, but still! I walked out to tell him about the evil ter Borcht scientist dude when I see this red haired wonder pressing herself against him like static cling. Next thing I know she kisses him! Freakin' kisses him! I was waiting for him to push her away, but NO! He pulls he closer! Un-freakin'-believable! I wanted to go over there and rip her limb from limb. No wait, I wanted to tear her limb from limb, kill Fang, bring him back to life and kill him again! It's insane!

I got to go. Fang's in hallway. Should be interesting...

-Max

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Fang's Blog: October 7, 2006**

_WARNING: This blog post is full of sarcasm and more sarcasm. You have to choose where it goes. Hint: It goes EVERYWHERE!_

_So, Max is on her date right now. Yeah._

_She's been acting really strange lately. Around me at least. Gets me a little worried, to tell you the truth. I'm not telling anyone else that. 'Cause I'm supposed to be "Fang the emotionless". _Sure.

_Everyone was insanely shocked when Max announced that she was going on a date. Including me, but me being me didn't say anything. That would go against my personality. Heaven forbid I do _that.

_Nudge said I was jealous. I told her to go to bed._

_I'm not jealous. Really. I'm not supposed to feel that, remember?_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**English**

Hey Max.

Hey JJ.

What's up?

Not much. You?

Thinking.

This has something to do with my brother doesn't it! Next thing you know you're going to watch him from the window!

Not the window...

JJ!

It's not my fault he left his webcam on! I was kinda, well, drawn to the computer.

What!

Did you know how toned your brother was?

What did you see!

What! He is! I mean...

JJ!

Seriously, your brother has a nice six pack.

Did you see anything else?

And his...

JJ! Anything else?

No. Does he have some growth or something? Ew

No... JJ! You stalker!

Hey, what would you have done if Sam had left his on!

(pause)

That's what I thought!

Wait! I would, I mean, hold on! I would has turned it off!

You're telling me that if a guy that you just happen to like had his shirt off and you had a chance to see that, you would just walk away?

No. I mean yes!

That's what I figured.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_FlyHigh has logged on_

_ShadowedObserver has logged on_

**FlyHigh:** Hey Fang.

**ShadowedObserver:** Max, wouldn't it be easier if you just walked across the hallway to my room?

**FlyHigh:** But this is more fun!

**ShadowedObserver:** (roll eyes)

**FlyHigh:** Fang, you might wanna make sure your webcam is turned off before you change or anything, okay?

**ShadowedObserver:** Okay. Any particular reason you're telling me this?

**FlyHigh:** Let's just say that a friend with the initals JJ has taken to watching your webcam and then tells me about it!

**ShadowedObserver**: What did she say?

**FlyHigh**: Oh, how I wish I could smack you...

**ShadowedObserver**: I was just kidding! And I did mention how you could just come over here and talk, but you being the stubborn person you are, refused.

(pause)

**ShadowedObserver:** Why'd you do that!

**FlyHigh**:) Because, someone has to knock some sense into you!

**ShadowedObserver**: So you decided to come and smack me?

**FlyHigh**: Basically...

**ShadowedObserver**: (roll eyes)

_FlyHigh has logged off_

_ShadowedObserver has logged off._


	4. LOST CHAPTER!

Yeah, not that much, but was inspired by my maths teacher. Thank you, Mr. Chadwick!

* * *

Hey Max.

Hey JJ. What's up?

I'm bored. You?

Me too.

Hey, I have an idea.

What?

We can start a list 10 reasons why Nick is hot!

Uh, no.

Fine. Nick or Sam.

Uh, no.

Fine. 10 reasons Mr. C is hot!

What the heck? You haven't fallen under his spell too, have you?

Maybe...

JJ! You can't possibly think that!

1. His hair.

It's a fauxhawk! Teachers shouldn't have a fauxhawk!

2. His voice.

It sounds like a kid going through puberty!

3. His clothes! 

He looks like he just walked out of an emo catalouge!

4. His smile.

Ever heard of floss?

5. The way he walks.

Oh yes, I'm sure walking like you've got something shoved in your pants is very attractive.

6. He wears Converse!

So do I. Do you think I'm hot? I didn't think so!

7. He is so sweet.

Ever been in his study hall? Yeah, not so sweet.

8. He takes time to listen to you.

HE'S A TEACHER!!! THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!!!

9. He's really smart.

He's a math teacher!

10. His...

_**As much as I'm flattered, please take your notes.**_


End file.
